Mistake
by katsthename123
Summary: Neji Hyuuga has never been one to have fun. Yet Miki Tsubasa knew where the part was at. What will happen when the two clash at a party? OC Warning! OCxNeji, NejixOC


**Warning : This story contains some a crack pairing, as well as several Ocs, this is how I choose to write, and if you don't like it don't read please. Thank you. I hope all of you who do enjoy these kinds of stories enjoy this one :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters, all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto. Ocs do belong to me though.**

* * *

"You need to lighten up, Hyuuga. You're always on about, how every little thing in the world has to be absolutely perfect. When really, everything's fine just the way it is!" This is said while she sloshes beer all over the table from the mug she is waving around.

Miki Tsubasa is out with her own team, which consisted of their previous sensei Rin Tsubasa, also Miki's older sister, Mai Taruchi, a spunky girl with a love for green things, and then Kiso Yamamoto, who lately has taken a strange liking to all things pink. And then their extended team through recent marriage, previous sensei Gai Maito, clad in green spandex ALL the time, his mini-me companion, Lee Rock, from what I hear also his distant cousin, Tenten Watani, the girl with weapons hidden in places you would never think of, and then Neji 'I have a stick up my Ass' Hyuuga.

They all decided that it was a night for drinking to celebrate the recent marriage of their previous teachers. Everyone had only a few drinks so far, and for Lee none, since he was a dangerous drunk. And Neji, well he's just not the kind of person to drink an alcoholic beverage so he sticks with water. Good, ol' water.

"Our teachers just got married, lighten up, drink a little, get some life into yourself. It's like talking to a rock." She takes another swig of beer then slams her empty glass on the table. "Another beer if you please!" She yells to the passing waitress.

"And you could do with drinking a little less." Neji says taking a small sip of water.

"Oh please, this is the time to drink. Just let loose and go wild! And maybe you'll get a dance with that cute little blonde that's been eyeing you up all night." Miki gestures behind him to a small blonde girl in the corner who had been lustily gazing at Neji all night.

"I do not want a dance with her." Neji says closing his eyes. "I do not want to drink."

Miki scrunches up her nose and leans to Tenten, "Why is he such a girl, no no, even girls drink more than him. Why isn't he drinking?"

The brunette turns away from Lee who had dragged her into a conversation with him and Mai. "Well, it might be because he's never had alcohol before."

"What! Never had! Well then it's time to change that, I say!" And with those words she stands and clumsily launches herself across the table gracefully grabbing her new beer from the waitress.

"DRINK IT!" Is all you hear form the two on the floor as she tries to pour the liquid into the Hyuuga's mouth.

"Get off of me Miki."

"Not until you drink this!" She says holding the drink in front of his face.

The Hyuuga sits there under the small girl. The reason he hadn't been drinking was partially because he didn't want to. I mean drinking caused a lot of involuntary things to happen. Also he wanted to be sure that Miki got home safe after all of her drinking. He knows that she's a shinobi but that doesn't mean that there aren't people who would overpower her in her drunken state.

He looks at the lightly buzzed girl sitting on him. Her short brown hair was held back by two clips on each side and her cheeks were tinged slightly pink. She wore a teal tube top over dark blue mini-skirt, and she had her casual sandals on. She straddled his lap which was slightly inconvenient for him because of... certain things. His cheeks turn pink. Come on, he was still male, you'd have to actually be a rock to not be turned on by something as enticing as her.

He shakes his head slightly hoping that no one noticed. Anyways, looking into her eyes he saw the glint of power and determination and he just knew that there was no way that he was going to get out of the bar tonight without taking at least a sip of a drink.

So he takes the drink and takes a large gulp. Miki beams as he swallows the liquid and then coughs a bit.

"Happy?" He asks her.

She nods and gets off of him. "Of course I'm happy I've tainted the soul of another innocent being." She proceeds to laugh easily and motion for more beer.

Neji gets up off the disgusting floor and brushes himself off. He sits back at the table with the group and takes another sip of the beer. _This isn't half bad…_, he thinks.

And that's only the beginning of the night. Rounds and rounds of beer pass through the table all night long. After a few hours all of them, even Neji, have enough of a buzz to move out onto the dance floor.

The blonde that had been eyeing him moves in for a dance, and maybe a bit more. Miki moves to the side to dance with Tenten, Mai, Kiso, and Lee. They were goofing around and having a good time when Miki is pulled away. She turns around to see a tall man smiling at her.

Without hesitation she smiles back and begins to dance with the man. Across the room from where he is dancing with the small, annoying, blonde girl, Neji sees this. Anger bubbles up from the pit of his stomach. _Who does this guy think he is? Dancing with her._ Neji lets go of the other girl and begins to make his way through the crowd bumping into unknown people along the way. The alcohol that had made it's way into his system had begun to blur his vision slightly making him stumble, which was weird for the prestigious Neji Hyuuga.

Finally he's only a few feet away from the two. The man with Miki is dancing way too close for Neji's liking, and his hands are on her rump. But Neji notices that Miki doesn't even seem to care.

_ Probably because she's too drunk to function correctly._ That's Neji's last thought before he strides over to the two and uses gentle fist to shove the guy away from Miki, causing the guy to land on his ass quite a few feet away.

"Neji!" Miki yells staring at the guy on the floor in horror. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm protecting you from this sexual predator." Neji says slurring his words together slightly since he was new to the whole alcohol is going to fuck me over thing.

"Neji we were just dancing!" Miki says calmly.

"But, he was..." Neji starts to say something but then forgets completely. The fact that his logical side is now long gone to the outside world is quite obvious to his friends that are all around him. "Uh-oh." He says.

Neji proceeds to puke all over the floor, and Miki's front side.

"How are you feeling Neji?" Miki asks the man leaning against her side.

He doesn't reply. Acting like he's returned to his stoic self, while really he's too mortified to say anything to woman he puked all over. He's better than this.

"Come on, you have to answer me." She says, shifting his arm around her shoulders. "You know that I can help you."

He still doesn't say anything. All he can remember now is puking, Miki going to clean herself up, Lee taking him to get cleaned up, and then Miki offering to take him home. He supposes that it isn't so bad, since now she's away from that man, but he's still embarrassed.

"Fine, don't talk to me we're at your place anyways." She pulls him up the stairs. His apartment is on the outskirts of the Hyuuga Estate. His uncle had wanted him to live in the main building, but Neji felt more comfortable living on his own.

When they're inside the apartment she drops him on the couch and begins rooting around in his kitchen.

"You can leave now." He says softly.

"I'm not leaving until I know that you're alright. I'm making you some tea and I'm gonna give you a once over to make sure that your first hangover isn't too bad." She smirks setting the teapot with water in it on the stove. She walks back over to him. "I remember my first hangover and it was not fun at all."

And he listens to her while she talks about her experiences and makes sure he's okay. When the pot whistles she gets up still talking about her escapades into bars. She even manages to get him to smile.

She brings back the tea and sets it on his end table. She smiles ending one of her stories. "Well, now that I've told you most of my embarrassing stories I should probably get going. I've got a shift at the hospital in the morning, wouldn't want Tsunade yelling at me in the morning."

She begins to walk to the door. Neji jumps off the couch and gets to her before she open the door.

"What is it, Neji?" She asks looking up to him.

He takes one look in her bright green eyes then leans down and presses his lips against hers. He didn't know if it was the alcohol still in play or not. All he knew was he needed to kiss the girl.

The kiss is awkward at first, but then they ease into it. His tongue begins to glide against hers, and her arms slide around his neck. His arms wrap around her tiny waist and he pulls her against him.

Carnal need pulses through the both of them. Neji breaks their kiss and pulls her through the small apartment to his bedroom slamming the door behind him.

In the morning when Neji wakes up, his head only aches a little. And the space beside him in his bed is empty. He sits up a little wondering where the warm body he had fallen asleep next to had gone. He can remember little things from the night before, like taking his first sip of beer, puking, then Miki bringing him home.

He looks to the side she had slept on and feels the sheets. Cold, so she had left a while ago. Then his hand brushes against a paper.

He picks it up and opens it to reveal one word in slightly messy doctors hand.

** Mistake.**

* * *

**Let me know if you think I should do a sequel feedback is key :)****  
**


End file.
